Talk:Alpha
Picture / Actor How shall we handle the spoiler-problem here? The producers have tried to keep it under wraps who is playing Alpha, and they also forced the removal of that picture that we now have in the article. I would suggest to delete the picture and transfer the actor-speculation to an own speculation-section. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 09:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I suggest you leave the picture since it isn't clear enough to reveal a face, as for the speculation, you're gonna need a second opinion from someone else. The spoiler indications practically invite the person to read it so deleting it would be best. "However, I do agree with the transfer." Hell God 09:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Speculations Right now we have a ton of speculation in the article, some of it pulled out of thin air. I removed some of the worst of it. I'm sure everyone has their theories, but isn't it better to keep this at least somewhat factual? I also removed the reference to his relationship with Boyd. The two haven't met in the who series, Alpha hasn't spoken to or about Boyd at all. Anything written here is pure guesswork. On a related note, I updated much of the article to include information revealed in Briar Rose. There were still numerous references to the "so far unseen" face of Alpha. 17:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : Thanks a lot! Great work!--— Wiesengrund (talk) 07:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Disputed I saw we remove this stuff, but before I do it I'll just post about it here: "Evidence from Omega suggests that one or more of the personalities don't like Echo very much." On the contrary. He cut up Whiskey for her to start with! "One such personality emerged before Alpha initiated and imprint on a young Woman when Echo said she didn't understand what Alpha was doing. After she said this Alpha's posture shifted and his voice took on a deeper more educated and slightly irritated tone that said Echo obviously couldn't understand what was going on." I believe he was referring to the imprint personality given to her. She was a sexy airhead, but can't really blame her since that's how she was programmed and he was speaking mostly nonsense (ascension all that crap remember. she didn't even know she was a doll). More Disputed Speculation "Alpha was forced to process countless world-class talents and equally countless and irreconcilable memories, which caused a psychotic break;" Also speculation. Karl was psychotic before the Dollhouse. It's just as easy to say that there was no break; Alpha was psychotic because the psychotic Karl resurfaced along-side all the imprints, or both Karl and Alpha were doomed to be psychotic because (as seen with that kidnapper guy in 2x03) certain parts of their brain just don't work no matter what Topher does. -- 02:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :In fact, I made that comment before reading the "Escape" section of the article. It states that he went psychotic first as a blank doll, then in the process of being wiped for the attic while trying to attack the Dollhouse staff, he accidentally had all his previous imprints put in his head instead because of a diagnostic Topher was running at the time. That's how I remember it, too. So which is it? He went psychotic and then got all his old imprints back, or his imprints came back on their own and he cracked under the pressure? -- 03:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC)